The present application relates to a hearing aid with a telecoil, or another magnetically sensitive transducer, and an RF transceiver for wireless communication, e.g. via a wireless network, such as for wireless interconnection of two hearing aids in a binaural hearing aid system, and wireless interconnection of hearing aids with other devices, such as a remote control for a hearing aid, a fitting instrument, a mobile phone, a headset, a door bell, an alarm system, a broadcast system, etc, etc.